


Dinner Plans

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Dinner Plans

“Oh!” you squealed as Harry revealed the floor plan to the estate you would be infiltrating that weekend.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as you immediately snatched up the paper, taking a close look at the exits, and grabbing the pen out of Harry’s hand as he offered it to you, not even turning to look. You quickly jotted down some notes on the scrap paper beside you, not on the blueprint itself. That was you, always excited but always respectful, the perfect combination of eager and thoughtful. His perfect brainstorming partner. Hell, his perfect everything partner, now that he truly thought about it.

“Listen, Harry, I know you said you wanted to use this door over here,” you said pointing with the end of the pen to the entrance he had indicated, “But there is this service entrance over here that while it will be manned, would be so easy to enter. It is a party so as long as we’re carrying a tray of food or a ladder, they’ll let us in,” you rambled, talking almost more quickly than you could think the words. 

Your idea was a solid one, better and definitely less dangerous than his. He looked on at you, watching as you worked, drawing out check points and routes on your scratch paper which you occasionally crossed out in favor of better ones, all the while piping up with a word or two here and there, enough to let him know that his input was expected at some point, though not necessarily right now. 

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

Your pen stopped moving. You turned to look at the man beside you. He had a rather blank look on his face, his lips curled into the smallest of smiles, still staring at you with a fondness you has come to expect from him. 

You smiled, dropping your pen so you could give him your full attention.

“Alright, Harry, do you think we’ll still need to be mission planning by then?”

Harry laughed, turning away as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Not what I meant, love.” 

“Oh,” you whispered, “Oh,” as his meaning took hold. Now it was your turn to look away, blushing. “Harry, I’d love to,” you confirmed, turning to meet his gaze to let him know you meant it.

His smile quickly turned toothy and full, forcing you to giggle at his eagerness. 

“And for the record, darling, the service entrance is a brilliant idea, but perhaps we carry in a cake?” 

“Whatever you say, boss,” you quipped, leaning over and bumping him with your shoulder. 

He caught you before you could pull away, his arm around your waist as he left the gentlest of kisses on your forehead.


End file.
